


can I go where you go?

by rainbowrabblerouser



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Engagement, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Jared is weird, but he's Richard's type of weird.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	can I go where you go?

**Author's Note:**

> "Lover" -Taylor Swift

Jared is a weird guy. He took care of geezers….and Richard. 

He spent a lot of time yearning. Pining.

Richard likes him a lot. He thinks maybe he could even love him. But he doesn’t talk about it. He just looks…

He notices how Jared’s touch will linger. How he would stare at Jared for a bit, admiring the view until Dinesh or Gilfoyle call him out. 

How he’d lean into his touch any chance he got. How he’d daydream during meetings about what he would do next with Jared. How he’d think about what a life with him would be like. How Monica would tell him that she thought he and Jared were together since TechCrunch Disrupt. 

How he doesn’t deny anything when the journos write little bits about who his “mystery date” was. Monica says it’s good PR because it humanizes him. 

A gay CEO wasn’t a bad CEO. 

“It’s good to reach out to other audiences.”

Richard laughs, but never denies anything as Jared sweeps him off his feet and holds his hand when they take walks. 

When Jared drives him home and they start sleeping in the same bed. 

How they’d move on to taking showers together because “efficiency” and how Jared would get them both coffees and “my house” turned into “our house.” 

They give joint gifts because Richard is forgetful and it’s “easier” to just write “Rich + Jared” than it is for them to go back to the store. 

Jared kisses his cheek and he leans into the touch. He holds him when he has a nightmare and he lets him bury his face in his neck. They wake up and think nothing of it. 

One day, out of nowhere, Richard says it in the middle of Jared kissing his neck. 

They were fooling around like a bunch of lovesick teenagers but acted like an old married couple. There wasn’t any sneaking around. Jared openly kissed his hand and made him blush like he was being courted by him.

“What are we? Uh, Jared?”

Jared beams and kisses him once more. Then, he lets go and leaves for a moment. After taking his hand again, he says, “Glad you asked.” 

Richard looks up and is faced with the television projecting a Powerpoint presentation titled:

“What Are We?”

He giggles as Jared takes a laser pointer out and starts it up.

“Jared, you didn’t have to…”

“Richard, you know I’m a sap. This is my way of romance.”

They get to the 5th slide, then Richard can’t take it anymore so he just tackles him.

“Okay, I get it.”

  
  


“So, you guys are caught walking in the street, kissing in broad daylight, and no one wants to talk about it?” 

Dinesh rolls his eyes as he slams the newspaper onto the table. 

“You read the news?” Gilfoyle says and he takes a sip of his coffee. 

“Yeah, when our company shows up.”

Monica chuckles as Richard puts his interlocked hands with Jared under the table. 

Jared already starts rubbing his arms. 

“Oh, calm down. People can’t be openly homophobic anymore. It’s bad for business. We’re not Disney.” 

Monica’s words just fade.

“Well, now we can't work with them.” Richard hangs his head in shame. 

Jared sighs, “I once worked there. They tried to kill me.”

Dinesh scoffs, “They’re racist anyways. Also what the hell would we do with them?”

“Evil Corp Pied Piper Amazon Mickey’s Dick Smasher.”

“Jesus fuck, Gilfoyle.”

  
  


“Well, what do we do?”

“What if we ran away? Get a cabin in the woods.” Richard rambles.

“I’ve done it before. Not easy. Monica would find us.”

Richard has his head in his hands. Panicking. Vision blurry. 

Jared takes his hands in his. 

“I swear we’ll find a way out of this.”

The next day, Jared takes him to Universal Studios. “Better than Disney.”

Richard pops the question when they go back home. 

Dinesh, Gilfoyle, and Monica are waiting at their house with confetti and cameras out.

“I know we can’t run away. But here’s the next best thing.”

Jared cries for four (4) hours as they all celebrate.

They head to the carnival as a “company retreat” and Monica rolls her eyes as she says, “I’m a fifth wheel with a bunch of nerds.”

  
  


Russ curses under his breath, “Of course, you fuckers had a destination wedding.”

He’s coughing under the leis he had on. At least he could post onto holographic Instagram with a caption: “got lei’d in Hawaii”

Of course, Richard had bought out all of the helicopters on the islands so that the press couldn’t spy on them. 

He took a note from the story Jared had told him about Bill Gates all of those years ago. 

He nails his vows and Jared just sobs into his shoulder before doing his.

Dinesh and Gilfoyle have an interesting stand-up comedy set as their best men. 

“You stupid fucks made me believe that maybe there is love in this bitch of an Earth.”

“You guys are shitty bosses, but good friends. Also, fuck you, Jared, for throwing your bouquet at me. Now Gilfoyle is gonna marry me in front of Satan.”

Monica live streamed the whole thing and smoked four (4) cigs that night. 

“I just wanna say that I fucking called this shit. You all owe me. You can Venmo me the money or pay me in cigars. Thank you. Dessert wine is out.”

Jared held Richard tight as they swayed to the music. 

“I love you, Richard.”

“I know.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser


End file.
